Anything but Ordinary
by DevotedSerenity19
Summary: Rory is getting sick and tired of Tristan's childish antics to the point were she is about to give in. Tristan can feel is goal getting closer but will anything including something as ordinary as a relationship fit into Tristan's not so nice life.
1. Chapter 1

Rory was walking into Chilton worrying about her upcoming test when she was immediately stopped by a person she would rather think dead.

"So Mary how is your day so far?"

"It's deteriorating as we speak" she sneered. Sidestepping him or at least trying to, he moved with her not letting her pass just getting closer as she tried but failed to get away. When she was lifting her hand to hit him, he grabbed it rending her attempt."

Their current position to an unknown audience would be extremely intimate but that little affair was one sided at least it was to anyone that bothered to listen to Rory's constant rambling.

Tristan looked at her with such impatience however Rory didn't seem to understand the look, she thought that by now Tristan would have given up his little conquest, she had made herself very clear but it was plain to see in his face that he still expected her to be groveling at his feet and he was obviously thrown by her reaction. But then he smiled still holding her hand bringing it between both their bodies and lowering his head.

When he was leveled with her he freaked her out a little more than necessary by his statement.

"Act all you want but I know that you want me and all you're fighting tells me is how incredible you're going to be once I've claimed you, think about that Mary."

Staring into his blue eyes she felt a bolt of electricity hit her and she had admit at least to herself that her resistance wouldn't last her very long after this little debacle.

"I wouldn't want to lower your expectations now would I?"

TrIstan stared back at her with disbelief as she disengaged herself and walked toward her first class, that answer was completely unexpected. Yeah sure he knew that his Mary had a thing for him but her will power was proving to be a little hard for him to override but apparently he was making some kind of progress and with that fact he could concentrate on the business at hand.


	2. Going Under

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls, no matter how much I would love to own Tristan.

_**Going Under**_

Rory had been in a funk the whole day, after her little conversation with Tristan this morning she had nothing but disappointments the whole day. Now she was on her way to the Franklin to get her next topic, which she had overheard would be a series. That was what she was really worried about after all Paris and her were not exactly on speaking terms and after the whole Mr. Medina teacher of the year article she knew that this one was going to be either ridiculously stupid or completely insipid.

She tried to bring a smile to her face as she opened the door to the newspaper as she sat down she made sure that she smiled at Paris letting her know that she was ready for anything that she might be concocting in that crazy mind of hers getting a nod from her she took out her notebook and pen ready to conquer the world, what better than concentrating on her passion to get out of her funk.

"Well now that everyone is here I would like to commence by saying that we have something very serious that needs to be taken care of, it is a surprise but I want to let you know that it will be an honor to whomever I deem worthy enough to join me in my new article. But now I have already assigned all of the other topics behind you all on the bulletin board."

Rory stood up and walked toward the list waiting for everyone to finish after all she had already missed the first bus might as well make time stretch out. As she read down the list she didn't even see her name which made her more than a little mad turning around she made her way toward Paris who was looking through some papers.

"Paris is the list a joke?"

Paris looked up from the papers and smiled. "Why Gilmore I thought it was weird that I hadn't herad a squeak from you yet, no the list is not a joke. You and I are going on special assignment in order to unearth some very interesting things if my sources are right."

"What are you talking about Gellar?"She was getting extremely aggravated with her ridiculous speech.

"Exactly what I said Gilmore, we are the best reporters in this whole school. I trust that you will take this opportunity seeing as it will probably be great practice for your future in journalism. What do you say?"

"How can I say yes when you won't even tell me what the assignment is, I thought I knew what topics were available and they have all been assigned."

"Well didn't you listen when I said special assignment geez I am suddenly rethinking choosing you to be my co-writer."

"Fine I will do it but I need to know what it is."

"Perfect" she said with a smile on her face as she grabbed her arm and ran toward an empty classroom, closing the door behind her.

"Okay well you know how my parents make me go to all the stupid parties that our peers throw every once in a while. "

"Yeah so?"

"I've been noticing that drugs have been present at the last couple of them."

"But I know that is not all that had caught your interest because there has always been drugs at most high school parties."

"I am not sheltered I know that but it had always been alcohol and some marijuana but recently I have scene some girls snorting in the bathrooms and I have seen some girls that have been a little loopy, which makes me think GHB."

"Plus I took into consideration the fact that Louise who always remembers everything told me that when she woke up one morning after the last party she couldn't remember most of the night after her first drink."

Rory couldn't believe her ears, yes she had heard and read in the news about the party drugs like roofies and GHB but she never thought that they would be so close to her.

"Okay fine if this is going on then I would like to help you write the story but how do you think we are going to go about this. I mean don't you think it is going to be hard to find out who is getting drugged?"

"Well you see I have a plan, since we are girls we are going to take advantage of that said fact. What we do is start asking around, play the victim you know? We spread a little rumor like there was apparently something contagious in the kegs that had the drinks and some of the symptoms of said disease are memory loss and weight gain. With all the airheads that attend those parties we might just be able to find some kind of results, they would be scared shitless if they thought they would lose their perfect figures. So what do you think?"

Rory was shaking her head. "I couldn't be more impressed if you had already caught the person distributing said drugs."

"Okay so now that this settled I should leave. I will call you to let you know on the times that we will be meeting and a way to set our plan in motion, bye Gilmore." Turning around before her farewell and leaving Rory to wait another hour seeing as how she just missed the second bus, at this rate she might as well stay at the school it was almost dark out and she was starving.

As she waited by the bus stop she turned toward the sound of an engine being revved. She realized that the car was stopped directly in front of her and she could feel the drivers gaze on her. She made sure to keep her eyes on her bag as she rummaged through it trying to find her mace.

"What you looking for Mary?"

"Tristan" she said with a sigh of relief she had been scared for a moment but then another feeling hit her all over again and she was suddenly wishing it had been a stranger.

"Yes maam at your service what are you doing here so late, please don't tell me you were studying."

She was glad that it was getting dark because that meant he couldn't see her blushing. "Something like that"

"Well how about I give you a ride."

"I don't think so."

Tristan was finally convinced that she did have feelings for him, her refusal just helped fortify his thoughts.

"Oh come on I promise to behave, I wouldn't want to do anything to spoil my Mary." He said the last with a smirk.

'_Damn him and that smirk, he keeps doing things like that and he might just lose his Mary. Oh my God what did I just say? No this is not happening, I am with Dean. I am happy with Dean, I am safe with Dean. Dean doesn't make me uncomfortable.'_

Rory just kept repeating things like that in her head as she looked back at Tristan with confidence.

"Fine against my better judgment I will endanger my life by accepting a ride from you."

As she was getting into his red corvette and put on her seat belt he revved the engine and just above all the noise she saw him mumble something.

"I would be more worried about your virtue" he whispered to himself.

Rory was getting antsy they were a block away from her house and she was suddenly very nervous for the ride to be over. They had talked about school and she now knew that Tristan was mysterious when it came to his family and his hobbies but he was very informative about school, friends and surprisingly had exceptional taste in music and movies.

"Well this is your stop as I said before not a scratch on you."

"Ha you are so funny but you are right I am so sorry that I ever questioned your driving. You are the world's GREATEST driver how will you ever forgive me." She finished her dramatic statement with her head bowed only to lift it and find herself inches from Tristan's face.

"I have a couple of idea's" he said inching closer but something he was very aware of was the fact that she was also moving closer, she probably didn't even realize it seeing as how her eyes were glued to his lips as his were now on hers.

"Rory" their moment was sadly interrupted by none other than (drum roll please).

"Dean" Rory was stunned she had no idea how to explain the situation not that she really knew what to say anyway. But thank god Tristan came to her rescue again.

Grabbing her face she sort of froze expecting the worse as he brought his face closer doing nothing to stop him. Just as she thought he was going to kiss her he moved up at the last minute and blew into her eye.

"Next time I will make sure to put the top up sorry" he said releasing her head.

"Nice to see you bag boy and you might want to consider getting yourself a car or something just in case I am not there next time your "girlfriend" needs a ride. We wouldn't want something to happen to her." Rory was already out of the car as he finished his statement.

"Bye Tristan" she said rolling her eyes. Turning around and dragging Dean after her she heard him peel out and make his way home.

Dean stopped her and she turned to face him mentally preparing herself for a fight.

"Rory what the hell was that about why was Tristass driving you home?"

She sighed at his originality "He was giving me a ride home because Paris kept me late; he just happened to see me at the bus stop and offered to drive me home."

"Yeah if it was just a ride then what would it have turned into had I not interrupted."

"Well if you must know, you would have seen him try a little harder to get something out of my eye which by the way is still in there. So if you mind putting this conversation on hold do you think that you could blow it out for me and actually succeed in ridding my eye of this pain?" She added a little pout just for fun, eliciting a sigh and a smile from her reliable boyfriend.

"Alright hold still."

Tristan knew that he should have just kissed her after the bagboy showed up but he wanted Rory happy when their first kiss took place not angry and humiliated.

Taking her off his mind or at least putting her away for the moment he focused on the business that had to be taken care of for the next rendezvous.


	3. Whats it gonna be?

After spending the rest of her afternoon comforting her boyfriend's ego she decided to do some research for her next Franklin piece. There was a lot of information about date rape drugs but she couldn't find any documented cases in which a girl recovered enough memory to identify the person that gave her the drug. However there were plenty articles that pointed fingers to politicians and blamed them for the drugs that were showing up in their precious children's schools.

But their was one article that caught her eye, the reporter remained anonymous and his allegations were off the charts and unique in their own way. This reporter was making assumptions that their was some kind of Mafia in Hartford that was made up of Hartford's finest. The article went on to prove his beliefs, going on and on about how obvious it was the fact that drugs which were never present before had now just manifested under everyone's noses undetected. The fact that so much money was paid in order to prevent such things from happening was obviously being paid but now was being used for the cultivation and distribution of said drugs. The anonymous reporter went on to say that in order to keep children safe we must all band together and bring down this Mafia and take their money and help control the drug problem they have caused.

Rory was slightly amused by the article it was one of those eccentric ideas that always amused her, she tried to do some extra credit work but she couldn't concentrate on any thing so she checked her email to find one from Paris marked urgent so she opened it.

_Gilmore I have some new information, Louise called me to let me know that Tristan is throwing a party tonight we need to go and gather some information. This is the perfect opportunity if guys are somehow getting their hands on that then this would help us prove it call me as soon as you read this._

Rory groaned she knew that Paris intended for them to go hunting today at this party but she really didn't think it was a good idea for her to go. Now that she was alone from the world she could admit it to herself that Tristan was really wearing her down. He was breaking down all her defenses, if she was being completely honest he had broken all of her defenses. She didn't find him annoying anymore, she actually found herself smiling when she thought about him.

Today she felt herself wanting him to take that last step and kiss her, she knew he wanted to she could see the hunger in his eyes that inexplicable heat that seeped into them when he was looking at her. But she just wasn't sure what would happen if she let herself give in.

Tristan was like an enigma one day when she thought she had him figured out he would turn and do something completely different that would throw her off track and confuse her all over again. He was like an eternal mystery and she loved a good mystery. So she picked up her phone and called her editor.

"Gilmore it took you long enough."

"Oh please Paris do you think I spend my day checking my email every two minutes."

"what else could there be of interest nothing in your little town."

"I do have a life Paris contrary to popular belief."

"Whatever, get ready because you are in charge of getting us invited, you have Tristan's number right?"

"Yes but I'm not calling him you have to call him, this is your project."

"Did you not read my email, he likes you so you can get us invited with no problem at all so call me

when you're done." With that said she hung up and left a very silent Rory on the other end.

She knew there was no way out of this but getting this out of the way, she was after all a reporter and she really did want to know who was behind this. Sos he dialed his number and waited for...

"This can't be who I think it is..."

"Hey Tristan," she might as well be nice.

"Mary everything okay?"

"I'm actually kind of hurt right now."

"What happened did bag boy get out of hand after I left?"

"No"

"Then whats wrong?"

"Well you see... I heard that you're having a party tonight and I am just calling calling to make sure that my information is correct, because I never got an invite. So I am almost positive that my information is wrong right?"

Tristan didn't answer right away he didn't really know what to say, he couldn't say the truth so lie it was.

"I didn't want to get turned down, which by the way... you always do."

"So you've given up?" Rory was slightly hurt especially after the car ride.

Crap. "No way but I thought you wouldn't want to come after this afternoon I thought you would be

mad or something. I also thought that seeing as how you have a boyfriend you would already have plans on a Friday night."

"I could always bring him you know."

"You are definitely not invited if he's coming unless you want me to humiliate him, is that what you

want Mary?" the last he whispered which had her envisioning all sorts of things in her mind.

"Yeah and how would you do that?"

"Easy I'd grab you and take you right in front of him."

"Tristan!" he just smirked on his side of the phone the plan was to get her angry but he was having to much fun.

"Yes you would scream my name just like that and humiliate bag boy, so I really don't think it would be a good idea to bring him."

"What if I come alone?"

"I might just do the same thing of course with much more TLC."

"So does that mean I'm invited?" Rory could barely breathe.

Fuck. "Mary did you really think you were not invited?"

"See.. you soon."

"I guess so" Tristan had to change his plans if Rory was coming.

Rory called Paris and she told her she knew they were invited so she would be there in 10 minutes to help her pick out her clothes. Was she serious Paris Geller, help her pick out clothes for a party?

She opened her door exactly 10 minutes later and she was absolutely speechless as she stared at who she thought was Paris. But if the person that was standing before her was Paris then she wasn't in on planet earth.

"Well don't just stand there I have a lot to do to get you presentable for the party."

"If you think that I want to look like you for the party I am sorry but you are officially out of your mind."

"I thought you wanted to get to the bottom of this?" Paris shook her head as if disappointed by her reaction.

"I thought I had made the right choice when I chose you for this assignment I thought that you above all else would get to the bottom of the story and I didn't think that you would have a problem with getting your hands dirty."

"I do want the truth and I will find it but why do we have to dress like hookers in order to accomplish that."

"If we want to tempt guys into drugging us then we have to look like Louise usually does when she goes to a party."

Rory was shaking her head but at the same time she knew what Paris was doing and she had to admit that it was for a good cause so settling the nerves she was feeling about the party and having a feeling that this was probably going to be one of those nights that would forever be ingrained into her mind.

"Well if you are wearing that then what is left for me to wear that will bring rapists to my beck and call?"

Paris stepped up to Rory and handed her a bag then told her to go change. Seeing as though she had just agreed to do something that she'd probably regret the rest of her life she closed the door behind her.

When Rory stepped out of her room she just looked at Paris and glared for all she was worth, and believe her if looks could kill Paris would have been dead a long time ago.

Rory looked at herself in the mirror and didn't really know how to describe her outfit. She thought about everything that she could complain about seeing as how she was showing more skin than Paris was.

Paris was wearing an Indian Halter dress with eye catching jewels in the front with open sides and her back was completely bare which still covered her I on the other hand was wearing a white satin top if she could call it a top, it was more like a bra with a tie in the middle of my boobs and off the shoulder sleeves and the skirt was more like a scrap of fabric, it didn't even cover my bottom more like drew attention to it and my butt is not small to begin with, the blue satin skirt made my skin glow.

I had to admit Paris really out did herself on the outfits.

"Well stop checking yourself out and lets get moving before we miss the party."

When they got the party Paris told her that they would be splitting up which did not sound like a good idea but she felt that it was safe for them to be alone dressed as they were in a party where a potential rapist could be, yeah it was super safe. They both had drink strips which would test the drinks for drugs. Paris went in through the back and she came in though the front as she walked through the door she thought that people were staring at her but when she looked up she realized that she was just being paranoid.

The only person that was staring at her had his mouth wide open and was beyond shocked as he walked toward the temptress that stood at his door. What was she doing coming to a party that he was throwing dressed like that did she have some kind of death wish because if anyone tried to touch her things were going to get ugly and he didn't want anything dirty to touch her.

Rory was standing by a pillar when she felt someone breathing by her ear, she was about to turn around but stopped upon hearing his voice.

"Do you remember our conversation?"

"I remember you saying something about me not bringing my boyfriend." She answered without turning to face him.

"I think what I said was that if you came alone I'd take you as soon as I saw you."

"And what are you going to do now that I am here."

"Mary what are you wearing? Are you purposefully trying to torture me?"

"What if I told you I was trying to bait you" she said turning to face him seeing the hunger in his eyes.

"What if I told you that I am baiting you so that you can know exactly what I have to offer?"

"Are you baiting me, do you know how dangerous that is?"

Rory didn't know why she was saying what she was saying but when she saw the way he was looking at her she couldn't help the feeling of confidence that came over her. She knew that it was wrong to do this with him but she couldn't deny what he was making her feel. And she knew that she might as well tame herself and what better way than let herself be tamed by her one true desire.

She looked straight at him as she bent over just enough to give him a great view of her décolletage whispering in his ear "How dangerous."

He grabbed the hand that she had placed on his chest to balance and brought it down saying "feel for yourself."

She didn't know what took over but when he gave her the opportunity something else took over, that is all she could say for her actions as she brought her hand to the most dangerous part of him.

His answer was a groan and a silent thank you to whoever was up above granting him this slice of heaven.

She couldn't believe what she was doing; she Rory Leigh Gilmore miss goody too shoes had her hand wrapped around Tristan Dugrey's penis. Oh my, was the world coming to an end?


	4. Craziness ensues

This was not happening and if it was happening then it was definitely a dream because the last time he checked he hadn't done anything good enough to deserve this. But he would thank his lucky stars later.

He looked down to see someone whom he was dreaming to be Rory holding on to what he was pretty sure was his manhood.

"Mary?"

Rory couldn't help but look up when he whispered her name like that. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening, she knew she was going to give in to him soon enough but she didn't think that all that careful control would come tumbling to this moment. And oh what a moment it was, she added a little squeeze for comfort.

"Mary I hope you know what you're doing, because you have just crossed a line that I'm not going to let you take back."

"I think I know that" she made sure that she was looking at him when she remembered why she shouldn't be doing this to begin with. There was someone in her life that did not deserve this. Quickly taking her hand off of him she took a step back and looked about to cry.

"Tristan I'm so sorry I can't do this." She turned around and made her way around him toward the darkness.

He came to just as she walked around him, he saw her thinking about what she was doing and then when he thought she was going to…. She ran off, no fucking way. He knew it was bagboy but there was no way that he was going to let her run off when he just had the best twenty seconds of his life.

Tearing off after her he noticed that she went to the most secluded place of the house and into the one room that no one else dared ever step foot in especially anyone that actually knew him, of course his Mary had never been in his house. So she had no way of knowing that this was his room.

Opening the door he made his way to where she was sitting on his bed. She looked up and she looked so scared that he thought of leaving her alone just to give her some space but thought better of it.

Rory couldn't believe this was happening and it was all her fault she couldn't blame anyone else, not even Tristan because he had always chased but never done anything out of hand. It was her fault that this was happening.

"I'm sorry Tristan, I shouldn't have done that." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes so she let her eyes wander.

"Don't worry about it, as long as you don't cry I won't take any offense, but if you do cry I will see it as a personal insult to my anatomy's perfection and I would never be able to forgive you for that." He smirked at her as he sat next her on his bed.

Rory couldn't help laughing at his not so subtle reminder of that never to be forgotten kiss. She looked at him long enough to see him staring at her and she found herself not being able to look away.

"Mary you have nothing to be sorry about, that whole episode was a little fast even for me but you have to remember that I want you and now that I know you want me too, things are going to change so I would suggest that you don't go around wearing these skimpy outfits again because you will find that no matter how strong my will power is your power over me trumps it."

Rory could not believe him, he was amazing. First she leaves him all hot and bothered and he rushes to reassure her that everything is hunky dory as long as she checks herself, oh my, she wanted him now more than ever.

"Well I can promise you that I will never wear this outfit again but I can't promise that I won't wear one similar" she ended with a smirk in his direction.

Tristan swore under his breath as he pushed her down and covered her with his body, gaining the perfect eye contact he had been hoping for.

"What did I just say I would do if I saw you in a skimpy outfit?"

"Well maybe I'm looking forward to you're reaction, ever think about that?" she added a little tilt for emphasis.

She saw the burning in his eyes and she knew she was mirroring it, just as he was coming down for the plunge the door was slammed open and in came Paris.

"Gilmore lets get going the cops are here, Dugrey I think they're looking for you" Rory felt herself being pulled by Paris and gave Tristan wide eyes before being hauled by Paris through the back door to her car within minutes.

As soon as they were on the road the flood gates opened.

"So I looked around trying to see if any of the drinks were drugged but they weren't and a couple of girls at school might be thinking that I am into them because a couple of the questions were not phrased in a way that made the airheads comfortable so they chose the 'oh my god Paris are you hitting on me, I'm not drunk enough yet spiel'. Morons as if, well did you get anything while you were being mauled by Dugrey?"

Rory fidgeted in her seat while she contemplated her answer. Although she and Paris were at odd ends as of late, Paris was still a very smart girl, and not just a girl but a teenage girl with extremely big radars for gossip. So she was very careful in answering.

"No just as usual for Tristan and his never endless hounding" she made sure to keep her eyes straight ahead and kept her voice as disinterested as she could which she found was a lot harder than she thought.

"Well I was a reporter for the both of us tonight but you are going to have to find some dirt especially since you have an in with the biggest player in all of Chilton, he probably knows the bozos that have been drugging the girls. Because we can definitely eliminate Tristan because he doesn't have to drug a girl to get her into bed."

Rory didn't answer knowing full well the power Tristan had over girls and getting them into bed or in her case under him on a bed. Just the thought sent her back in time just half and hour ago…

"Rory quit daydreaming and get out of my car and get some rest you look flushed."

"Hey honey" Lorelai came bounding toward her as soon as she step foot inside the house.

"So the party must have been good"

"Why would you say that?" Oh my god what if she knows, this is not good. She made her way to her room intent on making herself look tired so that she could rest.

"I don't know because the fact that you're answering me with a question and the fact that Tristan Dugrey called and asked if you got home alright. I think it was the latter that piqued my interest."

"Mom don't start I'm tired, please" giving her tired look, knowing it wasn't going to work this time.

"Rory fruit of my loins you cannot leave me wondering what happened at this party to have Tristan so concerned over you're well being."

"Short version the cops raided the party and Paris hauled me out of the house." She looked at her mom's expression of wonderment and knew exactly what was coming, so she braced herself.

Lorelai jumped on her bed and tackled her with an intense hugging fit that had her gasping for breath.

"I am so happy that you are finally embracing life and all the crazy parties that I went through are finally becoming apparent in your high school life and I am so glad that a boy is interested in your safety…"

She noticed her moms pause seconds before…(Light bulb)

"… Oh my god you did something naughty with Tristan!"

She turned beet red, "No mom are you crazy? I would never do anything with Tristan, I hate him. Not to mention that he has been nothing but evil to me since I started Chilton and add to that the fact that he is a player and why would I… oh my god mom what was I thinking, what about Dean?"

She looked at her mom and all she could see was pity and she really didn't need that right now, so she was getting up when her mom put her hand on her shoulder.

"Honey if something happened with Tristan, then you should definitely think about ending it with Dean. I knew something happened and I had a feeling who it happened was with, so I took a leap."

"But mom Dean hasn't done anything that would make me want to break up with him; I can't just beak his heart because I am an insensitive idiot he deserves better than that." She knew that there was no point in denying reality, Dean had to go.

"Rory you and I both know that Dean is a great guy and I would love nothing more than you staying with him until the end of the world but you didn't see you're face tonight, I did. You were so happy and you looked so carefree. I haven't seen you like that in forever. I think the last time I saw you that happy was when Sookie let out the news about Chilton."

Just as she was going to answer her mom the phone rang and Lorelai answered and handed her the phone with a grin on her face. And with that gesture she knew who would be on the phone before she heard his voice.

"Hey Mary, you miss me?"

"Tristan"

"Who else were you expecting?"

"Well seeing as how I am so popular it could have been anyone." She knew that would satisfy him.

"You have got to be the wittiest girl I have ever met, not to mention the only one that held out this long."

Rory fumed at that last comment. Typical Tristan he is always saying something to kill the moment.

"Well don't think that because of what happened to night I'm going to be waiting around falling at your feet every time you come near me."

Damn he knew he said the wrong thing before it even left his mouth.

"You know that is not what I meant …

Deep down she knew that he was just an idiot every time he was around her so she was going to give him a reprieve after all it wasn't as if she hadn't noticed how smooth he was with other girls. It was only with her that he became a babbling idiot.

"I know that's not what you meant, so are you in trouble?"

"Why would I be in trouble?"

"The cops raided your party and Paris said they were looking for you, any of this ringing a bell?"

Crap. "They just gave me warning for next time apparently the music was too loud and my snobby neighbors called the police."

"Oh ok well…"

"Rory we need to talk"

Rory knew it was inevitable but she just wasn't ready for that conversation, Tristan now knew how much she wanted him and she knew that Dean had to be dealt with but she just didn't know how to go about doing everything that needed to be done,

"Rory?"

"I know I've been thinking along those same lines, but first I need to take care of some things."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it."

Tristan knew that she was talking about bagboy she just hoped that she didn't stay with him and then take the time to tell him that they could never be and everything that happened tonight was a mistake. He knew he could convince her otherwise if he had the chance.

Grabbing his keys he made his way to his car. "What are you doing right now?"

"I'm sitting on my bed, talking with you on the phone."

He knew he could make it to her house in about twenty minutes if he took his motorcycle.

"Well what are you going to do when we hang up?"

Why was he being so inquisitive? "Probably going to take a shower and go to bed. Why?"

"How can you go to sleep when you haven't even eaten anything?"

Now that he mentioned that she was kind of hungry but it was late the best she could hope for was if there were any leftovers in the fridge because everything in Stars Hollow was closed for the night.

"Why did you have to mention food now I remembered how hungry I am, I want you to know that I despise you right now."

"Well what if I told you that I want to take you out to eat so that you won't despise me"

Food yay! But wait she probably shouldn't be going anywhere with him before talking to Dean but before she could say anything the line went dead. He was probably joking any way. She might as well go take a shower.

_Twenty minutes later_

Tristan was knocking on Rory's door, he hadn't let her answer he thought it would be better if he just showed up. He would bet anything that bagboy was never this spontaneous he would prove to her that he was the better guy for her to be with.

When the door opened he came face to face with Rory's mother…uh oh

"Good evening Mrs. Gilmore"

Lorelai was astounded she couldn't believe her eyes; it was like a blonde version of Christopher at that age.

"It's Ms. Gilmore and you must be Tristan, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here at my humble home at almost midnight?"

Crap. "I felt bad because Rory never got a chance to eat anything at the party and I felt that it was my duty as host of the party to make sure that my error was rectified. And I really wasn't aware it was that late."

"Now that I can believe but seeing as how all YOU want to do is feed my kid I don't see any harm in your offer. You can go into her room she is probably reading."

As he made his way to where Lorelai pointed he couldn't believe how cool Rory's mom was. As he turned the knob and stepped in all he heard was a squeak before he had a pillow in his face.

"Tristan what are you doing in here, if my mom catches you she will tear you to shreds."

Tristan could not believe what was happening there was Rory in a short towel just staring at him.

"Your mom sent me in here, probably to help you get dressed" he said with a smirk.

"Yea right go outside, while I change"

"But then your mom is going to ask why I am outside an then she is going to think that we did something less than right and then you are going to end up having a very long conversation with her about the birds and the bees…"

"Just turn around" she said with a sigh as she herself turned around and got dressed. He did as she asked and could not help the images that were now forever imprinted in his mind.

"Well, you can turn around now. Do you mind telling me why you are at my house this late and how did you get past my mom?"

"I am wondering how you are going to become a reporter if your memory is that bad. Let me refresh your memory. Do you remember the conversation we had about say twenty minutes or so? What am I saying its obvious you don't. In this conversation you said that you would despise me for reminding you of your hunger. Since I know that your town is limited in the way of late night diners, I decided that it was my duty to feed you so that you had no excuse to despise me." He gave a bow at the end of his speech. Watching her reaction go from annoyed to amused.

"You think you are so clever. Did you ever stop to think that it was probably not in your best interest to try and take me out at this time of night? No parent in their right mind would allow this to happen?"

Tristan laughed out loud before saying, "then I guess you haven't met your mother."

Rory knew he was saying the truth but she still didn't want to believe that her mom would do it. She pushed past him and went looking for her mom.


End file.
